O umiłowanym spośród łowców
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Orome, po prostu. Do Valarów mam stosunek różny, ale jednego z nich cenię od zawsze. Bo jak się kocha Rohan, to i Oromego ciężko nie pokochać ;) Ale nie tylko dlatego. To dla niego lubię wracać do Silmarillionu. Źródła: Silmarillion, Niedokończone opowieści, Historia Śródziemia. Z dedykacją dla: Isiliel, Ardny-skeli, YuuxCian i Wielogrodzianki.


Do Potęg Świata podążają elfie pieśni, a najwięcej z nich trafia do uszu Vardy i Manwego; wiele też słyszą Yavanna i Ulmo. Albowiem błogosławione są gwiazdy Tintallё poskramiające ciemność i błogosławionymi zwą Eldarowie Orły Súlima, których wzrok wszystko przenika; wielce jest umiłowane życie zamknięte w dziełach Kementári, dla wody zaś, tonącej w dźwiękach muzyki Ulma, we wszystkich znanych mowach Ardy brakuje właściwego określenia. Tych to Władców najpiękniej opiewają pieśni, lecz są między Pierworodnymi też i tacy, którzy serca oddali temu, który, jak powiadają, najbardziej ukochał Śródziemie.

Oromë. On to bowiem, jedyny spośród Valarów, więcej uroku dostrzegał w dzikich krainach Wschodu niźli w cudowności skąpanym Amanie. Dziwili się temu pozostali i Manwë w końcu zapytał, lecz sam Oromë nie znał dokładnie przyczyny. „Więcej widzę życia w tym, co dzikie, co żadną ręką nie jest okiełznane albo raczej: co się ręce niejako wymknęło i trwa po swojemu, lecz wciąż ku naszej radości i chwale Ilúvatara". – Tylko tyle rzekł, jednak Manwë wszystko w tamtej chwili zrozumiał. A gdy kolejne dni upłynęły, i kiedy Oromë więcej miał wypraw za sobą i w oczach jego jeszcze więcej widziano dziwnego blasku, który brano za żywy ogień, wtedy i inni zrozumieli.

* * *

Wiedzieli dobrze Eldarowie, że gdy po zniszczeniu przez Melkora cudnej Almaren Potęgi poczęły odchodzić na Zachód, to właśnie Oromë był ostatnim, który spojrzał na Endor. To zapamiętali i to pielęgnowali później w sercach elfowie, a dusze ich radowały się, że jest pośród wielkich Aratarów ktoś, kto w miłości do Śródziemia do nich wydaje się podobny. A nieopisana była miłość Oromego, dlatego wielka tęsknota zagościła w jego sercu wtedy, gdy odwrócił wzrok na Zachód, tak wielka, że nawet później wieści szeptane przez Ulma nie zdołały wypełnić pustki; na nic się zdały słodkie dźwięki Ulumúri, bo Oromë wciąż słyszał wołanie wschodnich ziem. Czuli ten niepokój wszyscy Valarowie i zasmucili się, gdy dostrzegli, że coraz mniej rzeczy cieszy ich brata i że Nahar coraz cięższym stąpa krokiem, pozbawionym złotych iskier. Lecz nawet Manwë nie mógł pomóc, gdyż wzrok jego nie przenikał już całego Śródziemia – Melkor zbyt wielką okrył się ciemnością. A gdy Oromë się o tym dowiedział, usiadł pod drzewami i zamilknął na długo. Tylko Vána widziała drganie żywego ognia, nawet wtedy, gdy jej mąż usnął, zmęczony udręką. Valiera czuwała przy nim. Śpiewając, gładziła czule jego złote włosy, a w myślach niezajętych śpiewem prosiła, by się zbudził. Nie pragnie Vána być bez Oromego, tak jak i on nigdy nie chce być bez niej. Gdy stąpał po wschodnich krainach, zawsze czuł ją przy sobie, ich myśli bowiem na zawsze zostały splecione, a serca tym myślom nie pozwalały się rozwiązać. „To zemsta Melkora". – Tak powiedziała do Irma, zwanego Lórienem, kiedy przybył, by zbudzić Oromego. Nikt nie wie, chyba że sam Námo Mandos, jak swoim darem włada Irmo, po prostu stało się i Oromë otworzył oczy. A wtedy znów się odezwał głos Wschodu i wkrótce zmienił w krzyk przeraźliwy. I rozległo się wołanie Nahara, że oto Endor szuka pomocy – tak to się zdało Oromemu; wówczas więc powrócił.

Zło obrało sobie siedzibę na dalekiej północy Śródziemia i ciemność spowiła tamte ziemie tak, że sam Manwë nie widział wszystkiego. Jednak Melkor nie zdołał wypędzić ze swej krainy Oromego. Nic bowiem nie mogło powstrzymać Łowcy. Żadna z ciemnych dróg nie była wyzwaniem dla niego i Nahara, nie był też wyzwaniem sam Melkor, który drżał na myśl o gniewie wojowniczego Valara. Bały się sługi Melkora i uciekały w popłochu, ilekroć, choćby z oddali, rozbrzmiewał głos Valarómy. Ale niewielu udawało się pierzchnąć przed gniewem Wielkiego Jeźdźca, gdy pojawiał się znikąd na rozpędzonym Naharze, spod którego kopyt iskry tryskały czystym złotem. I ginęły szkaradne bestie stratowane przez Nahara bądź przebite włócznią Oromego. Tak to za Dawnych Dni nie przestawał dzielny Valar tropić stworów Melkora. I nie pozostał wtedy na zawsze w lasach Valinoru; w dniach pełnych ciemności wraz z Yavanną i Ulmem, a także Tilionem, których zabierał ze sobą, stąpali po Endorze i strzegli go przed złem, o którym opowiadali pozostałym Ainurom. I był wówczas szczęśliwy Oromë, bo walczył o ziemie, które miłował; i wierzył, że stanie się tak, iż pokonają w końcu Melkora.

* * *

Lecz nadszedł kiedyś czas Dzieci i ich wyborów i wybierać musieli też Valarowie. I trzy razy jeszcze serce Oromego czekała wielka tęsknota za Śródziemiem. Bo tak się zdarzyło, choć wcale nie musiało, że, ledwie parę wieków po przebudzeniu Pierworodnych, Valar ujrzał ich zaśnięcie – mówił on bowiem, że dobro w Noldorach wtedy usnęło, a oni sami śpiewali mu kołysanki. Zaprawdę, twardy to musiał być sen, kiedy pierwsza krew została przelana, a po niej następne. Wówczas to gniew zagościł w sercach Potęg, a najbardziej wzburzony, Mandos, chciał zostawić Śródziemie własnemu losowi. Aldarona czekała kolejna rozłąka, lecz tym razem nie płakał, tylko przeklinał bratobójców za to, że z ich winy nie ujrzy więcej Wschodu. Najbardziej jednak żałował niewinnych, którzy tam mieszkali; na myśl o ich krzywdzie drżała jego fána, a z ust jeszcze gorsze płynęły przekleństwa. Wdzięczny był wtedy Ulmowi, który mógł się przez morze wymykać do rzek Śródziemia. Eru jednak nie zapomniał; stale patrzył na wschodni ląd i stamtąd wybrał tego, który miał zostać nadzieją. Valarowie zaś nie mogli trwać w złości przez wieczność. Dlatego, gdy Eärendil, u schyłku Pierwszej Ery Świata, przybył przed oblicze Valarów z błaganiem o pomoc, ci wyruszyli wraz z hufcem do Wschodnich Krain, by walczyć z Melkorem. I był wśród nich nieulękły Oromë. I znów walczył z bestiami. Ucierpiał Endor podczas starcia wielkich sił i opłakiwał straty Oromë. Jednak kiedy Melkor zwany Morgothem został w końcu pokonany i zamknięty w Pustce, łucznik Valarów na nowo powitał radość.

Dni na Ardzie mijały i szczęśliwy był Oromë, kiedy, ukryty przed wszelkim wzrokiem, stawał na ziemiach Śródziemia i słuchał o czym mówią Dzieci. Ale los rzadko bywa łaskawy, także dla Wielkich Potęg; i znów miał Aldaron cierpieć za sprawą tęsknoty – oto bowiem, gdy Pierworodni podnosili się z upadku, drugie potomstwo Ilúvatara wyraźnie ku upadkowi zmierzało. Nie wiedział Oromë, czy i w tym przypadku dobro zostało uśpione, czy może w ludziach, którzy ochoczo czcili Melkora, ono od zawsze spało. Nauczony losem Noldorów, udał się do Amanu i tam, w Kręgu Przeznaczenia, mówił o wszystkim siostrom i braciom, a oni wkrótce wysłali do ludzi posłańców, by ich przestrzegli przed złem. Lecz pyszni ludzie nie chcieli słuchać, wrócili więc Ainurowie do swojego kraju, a wtedy Manwë oddał losy Atanich w ręce Najwyższego. I stało się – Númenor zniknął pod wodami Ulma; i tylko Wierni zdołali się uratować. Oromë jednak słyszał krzyki niewinnych – numenorejskich dzieci ginących pod wielką falą. Trapił go też los kobiet, a w tym los Tar-Míriel, i często zastanawiał się nad czynem Ilúvatara. Lecz nie śmiał zapytać, a i sam Eru nie odezwał się do niego, zostawiając Valara pośród zwątpień i zgryzot.

Po Melkorze przyszedł Sauron. I po raz kolejny Oromë nie mógł ukoić myśli, a serce jego przepełnione było dziwnym lękiem. Pragnął stanąć do walki, lecz usłyszał od Mandosa, że nie dla niego przeznaczono to zadanie. „Znów więc musimy czekać". – Głos Aldarona pełen był żalu, Mandosowi zaś wydało się, że słyszy w nim jeszcze więcej smutku niż w pieśniach Nienny. Nie miał jednak słów pocieszenia, toteż milczał i patrzył, jak Oromë powoli opuszcza jego pałac. Tymczasem los bywa też sprawiedliwy i tam, gdzie zabiera, czasem próbuje coś ofiarować. Dlatego po czasie wielkiego smutku, nastały dla Oromego dni weselsze, kiedy Valarowie nareszcie mogli pomóc wschodnim krainom. Wysłano Dzieciom Istarich i czekał cierpliwie Aldaron, a kiedy po latach wrócił tylko jeden, serce Valara zamarło na chwilę. Lecz oto w oczach Olórina dostrzegł błysk chwały i wiedział już, że umiłowana kraina jest odtąd bezpieczna i że dni szczęśliwe nadejdą w życiu Dzieci. I rad był Mandos, widząc tyle szczęścia, lecz mało mówił, a oblicze miał poważne; on jeden nigdy nie zapominał o proroctwie.

Skończyła się era Pierworodnych, a wraz z nią kończyły się obowiązki Valarów. Oromë jednak, na początku Czwartej Ery Świata, udał się do Śródziemia, by je pożegnać po raz ostatni – lecz o tym żadne z żyjących tam dzieci nie wiedziało i wiedzieć nie mogło; i otrzymał zgodę na pozostanie tam do czasu, aż Manwë wezwie go do Valinoru. I stąpał po ukochanych ścieżkach Aldaron, chwaląc dzieła sióstr i braci. Atoli nie żegnał się jeszcze, bo najpierw pragnął odszukać tych, którzy nie wrócili. A kiedy stanęli przed nim i wytrzymali spojrzenie pełne żywego ognia, polecił im, by usiedli pod drzewami; a gdy już słyszeli nad głowami szelest podobny do szeptu Yavanny, wówczas odezwał się Oromë i długo z nimi rozmawiał o sprawach przeszłych i tych, które przed nimi. Wtedy to otworzyli się przed nim Alatar i Pallando, mówiąc, co ich zatrzymało na dalekim wschodzie Śródziemia i zaczął Radagast snuć opowieść o pięknie tej krainy ukrytym w najmniejszych rzeczach – a piękno to w takie przybrał słowa, że w sercu Oromego zbudziła się dawna tęsknota. I zapragnął Oromë przebywać w Endorze, jak za Dawnych Dni, i w głębi serca zazdrościł Ulmowi, lecz żadna prośba do Najwyższego nie popłynęła z jego ust, przypomniał sobie bowiem słowa Mandosa. Námo mówił, że Era Ludzi oznacza koniec dla Ainurów jako opiekunów Dzieci i że to kiedyś w swoim sprycie Melkor wykorzysta i opuści Pustkę. Wiedział Oromë, że proroctwo ma się spełnić, a Arda musi zostać uzdrowiona. Zostawił więc los Istarich, i swój także, w rękach Eru.

* * *

Oromë pamiętał dobrze czasy, gdy Arda była młoda. Wtedy to Eru postawił na jego drodze Pierworodnych. Łowca rozpostarł nad nimi swoje skrzydła, a oni, dostrzegając miłość w gniewnych oczach, przestali się go bać i chętnie oddali się pod opiekę. Do dziś Eldarowie pamiętają, że to Oromë ich nakarmił chlebem Yavanny - pokarm ten nazwali _lembas_ , co w jeszcze starszej mowie znaczy _chleb podróżny_ , a wszystko na pamiątkę dni, kiedy wędrowali wraz z Oromem, który ich chronił przed sługami ciemności. Ci, którzy zawrócili wtedy z drogi, także pamiętali. Wdzięczni byli elfowie za nauki Aldarona, za to, że im pokazał, jak walczyć ze złem, dlatego później oni uczyli pozostałych Quendich, a także Atanich i każdego, kto tylko pragnął słuchać i sławili imię Valara, a także dwa inne, które mu nadali: Aldaron i Tauron, i pamiętali je przez wszystkie ery świata. A on zawsze się uśmiechał, ilekroć słyszał, że ktoś o nim mówi; i czuł się dumny, choć im starsza była Arda, tym większy był jego żal.

– Rozdzieliłem, com ukochał. – Tak rzekł kiedyś w obecności Vány, a ona stanęła przy nim i słuchała. – Wyrwałem dzieci z matczynych rąk, wierząc w słuszność tego czynu. I wiara ta trzymała się mnie później, kiedy ich do was prowadziłem, kiedy zamieszkali pośród nas i potem, gdy wszystko się zaczęło...  
– Nie jesteśmy wolni od naszych błędów – powiedziała Vána. – My wszyscy. Każdy z nas może źle pojmować zamysły Najwyższego i w tamtej godzinie tak też się stało.  
– Lecz ja nie mogę sobie wybaczyć. Eru wybrał dla Dzieci Śródziemie, to nad Cuiviénen, a nie w innym miejscu tego świata, elfowie zbudzili się do życia. Czyż nie był to wielce czytelny znak?  
– Czasem w najprostszych spośród znaków nie widzimy ich jasności, tylko czytamy je po swojemu, błądząc tak, jak błądził Melkor w trakcie Wielkiej Muzyki, choć wciąż stoimy po innej stronie. Eru takimi nas stworzył i w takich pokłada nadzieję.  
Vána spojrzała na męża, a wtedy on stanął jeszcze bliżej niej, niczego już więcej nie mówiąc. Został wysłuchany i sam zapragnął słuchać.

Nad jeziorem Cuiviénen Oromë pokochał elfów i z każdym dniem na Ardzie ta miłość była silniejsza. Lecz stało się kiedyś tak, że część z nich go zawiodła – a najbardziej ten, który miał się za jego przyjaciela – Celegorm, syn Fëanora. Niegdyś Oromë martwił się, że nie był dla niego dobrym nauczycielem, skoro ten tak łatwo porzucił dobrą ścieżkę; lecz z każdym zachodem księżyca Aulë coraz częściej powtarzał, że każdy jest kowalem własnego losu, a z każdym wschodem słońca Oromë coraz bardziej przekonywał się do tych słów. Sam zaś, ilekroć wspominał dzieje elfa, zawsze z miłością myślał o Huanie, dzielnym Psie Valinoru, z którego był dumny, a który lepszym okazał się uczniem i wierniejszym przyjacielem niźli wnuk Finwego. Przez nikczemne uczynki Celegorm nie gościł już w sercu Valara, mimo to Oromë żywił nadzieję, że Mandos uleczy tę chorą duszę. Dla tych zaś, którzy czwartą już erę witali w Śródziemiu, Oromë wciąż wiele miał miłości.

Żegnając Śródziemie, skierował myśli ku Eru, by ten pomógł Pierworodnym znieść znużenie tą cudną krainą i by osłodził im chwile, kiedy będą oczekiwać na uleczenie Ardy.

Równie mocno Aldaron kocha Pasterzy Drzew, których jest opiekunem oraz pokrewnych im Huornów. Ich także, tak jak Pierworodnych, zapragnął ochronić przed znużeniem.

– Kto na nich spojrzy, ten dostrzeże smutek, który im zaległ w spojrzeniach. I oczu tych nigdy nie zapomni, bo będą gnębić jego umysł – rzekł później Yavannie, gdy odwiedził jej ogrody.  
A ona odparła:  
– Bracie, któż poza tobą pragnąłby ich tam teraz spotkać? Nadeszła Era Ludzi, nasze Dzieci odejdą w zapomnienie. I nikt nie zobaczy ich smutku, ludzkie spojrzenie bowiem na czym innym bywa skupione. Wielu jest pośród nich ślepców albo też wzrok ich nie sięga bądź nie chce sięgać tak głęboko.  
– Yavanno, długo nie znaliśmy się na Drugich Dzieciach, lecz teraz to w nich powinniśmy pokładać nadzieję, tak jak Eru pokłada ją w nas – powiedział jej to, co kiedyś usłyszał od Vány.  
Yavanna zamilkła, lecz po chwili spytała, a głos jej brzmiał wtedy jak szelest brzozowych liści:  
– Wierzysz więc, że odnajdą dla nich Entiany? Że ocalą ich wszystkich od zapomnienia albo pomogą godnie przetrwać ostatnie dni? – I dodała ze smutkiem: – Nasze dzieci mają wolną wolę i same kształtują swój los, a jednak to nie wystarczy, by mogły tam zaznać szczęścia.  
Odpowiedział jej Oromë:  
– Nasze dzieci są też dziećmi Eru, gdyż za jego zgodą i z jego miłości zostały zrodzone. Tylko On może im dopomóc. Czy zwrócisz się ze mną do Niego, Yavanno?  
Wtedy Yavanna powitała nadzieję i odczuła taką radość, jakby miały się odrodzić Dwa Drzewa. I wznieśli myśli ku Eru, Pan Lasów i Królowa Ziemi, a słońce radowało się wraz z nimi.

Gdy Oromë spojrzał ostatni raz na entów, udał się w miejsce, gdzie najczęściej słyszał swe imię. Widział tam ludzi, wielce jemu podobnych. Pamiętał ich przodków, do których podobną przywdział fánę: dumnych ludzi Północy zwanych Nortami i potomków tamtych, Éothéodów. Ich to bowiem wybrali sobie za przyjaciół potomkowie szlachetnych rumaków Valinoru. „ _Mearas_ , tak się zwą w ich mowie" – opowiadał Nessie i Tulkasowi. – „Ja zaś dla tych ludzi jestem: _Béma_ ". Ich to też Oromë ukochał najbardziej spośród wszystkich Atanich.  
Niektórzy Eldarowie twierdzą, że Aldaron grywa na rogu wraz z duchem Helma i razem bronią nadziei tego kraju, zwanego Rohanem, lecz jak jest naprawdę, nikt nie wie. Oromë zaś zawsze milczy, gdy ktoś go o to zapyta.

Pewnego dnia dawnej ery, kiedy wyprawiał się do Śródziemia, Oromë przyprowadził ze sobą konie najwspanialsze na całej Ardzie, od których piękniejszych nikt już nigdy nie widział. Ziemia cała drżała, gdy biegły, wolne i szczęśliwe, i woda Ulma zdawała się wznosić do Manwego, gdy dotknęły ją kopyta; i wiatr dodawał rumakom sił, kiedy tak gnały, szukając nowego domu; a słońce ukazywało ich blask. A ojcem ich wszystkich jest Nahar, którego Oromë zatrzymał przy sobie, bo związał się z nim podobnie, jak związał się z Váną, choć inny był to rodzaj więzi.  
Przywiódł wówczas także bawoły, ogromne i silne, by tratowały tych, którzy służą siłom zła. O tym, że trafiły do Gondoru, dowiedział się później. Mówiono na nie: bawoły Arawa, bo również Arawem zwano Oromego. I był zadowolony, wiedząc, że ich rogi grają muzykę potężną, co budzi strach we wrogach, lecz nie chciał, aby dla rogów zabijano jego dawnych towarzyszy, wolał, by czekano, aż zwierzęta upadną ze starości i same ofiarują swe rogi Dzieciom.

Béma ostatni raz spojrzał na Rohirrimów, w myślach im błogosławiąc. Wierzył, że oni nie upadną. Ale świat musiał, i gdy Valar sobie o tym przypomniał, westchnął ciężko i zadrgały pod jego oddechem wszystkie drzewa Śródziemia.  
Wtedy wezwał go Manwë, więc ruszył w stronę Amanu; a gdy już znalazł się nad morzem, spojrzał na cały Endor, jak to uczynił po zniszczeniu Almaren, lecz to był już raz ostatni na takiej Ardzie.

* * *

I odszedł drogą Ulma, a morze długo szeptało za nim: „Znów będziesz musiał czekać"; był ten głos morski dziwnie podobny do głosu Mandosa. I odpowiedział w końcu Oromë.  
Jak brzmiały jego słowa? Tego już pieśni nie mówią.


End file.
